The Mojave
by silentwarrior99
Summary: My spin of an independent courier it is my first fic so pls criticism is appreciated


Hi my name is William smith otherwise known as The Courier I was scavenging one friday morning to sell armour and excess weapons to the Gun runners when out of nowhere Raul ran up to me "Boss I need you back at the thirty eight now Cass Rex and Veronica are fighting and their really trying to kill one another!""why they've never had any problems at all I figured we'd have to watch arcade and Veronica with her being in the Brotherhood and he the Enclave."I said while we were running to the place were I had parked my car it cost me a small fortune it was an antique even before The Great War a 1967 Chevrolet Impala but it saved a lot of time traveling to and fro to towns and settlements around the wasteland "WHAT?" "Yeah they're both from pre-war organizations who pride themselves in taking pre-war tech from people"Plus they were rumored to have had an all out war over the pre-war capitol Washington DC but is supposedly guarded by an enigmatic guardian angel called The Lone Wanderer who as legend has it won basically the war for the Brotherhood and wrecked a 7.9 billion dollar Landcrawler just months after first being introduced to the we got to the lucky thirty eight from Black Mountain the place was a warzone N.C.R Veteran rangers,Veronica,Cass,andBoone on one side Kings,Rex,Ed-e,Arcade,and ... What is that a fucking mind controlled motherfucking deathclaw on the other "holey shit it got reall eh boss?"he yelled as they waded into the midst of the fight I had to kill first an N.C.R trooper he rushed me but I growing up had five older brothers and pop found a thing in an old museum called a football I learned quickly to lower my shoulder and charge at his legs cause he was bigger than me I did that then I pulled out my 5.56mm pistol from its holster at my waist and fired once then got up slipped into vats and fired two shots at more soldiers that were rushing my way forcing them to dive for cover"STOP" I yelled while firing my customized Anti-material rifle into the air all eight shots damn that was like eighty caps I thought that got everyone's attention "If I see one more motherfucking bullet fly just ONE more that sorry motherfucking asshole will have a chainsaw shoved up his anus then get raped by an A.I.D's riddled raider on so much Med-x that he is physically unable to speak. And finally you will go twelve rounds with me!"I said flexing my giant biseps I actually believed it myself a giant of a Ranger stepped up probably seeking glory or fame but I was on a roll swinging my Anti-material rifle like a bat it hit him right on the chin you could hear an audible crack even underneath his helmet my powered armour assisted strength broke his jaw he lay on the ground crying like a baby whom had just gotten bit by a baby gecko on the toe and the funny thing about it was he actually believed himself"I have had to go through the siara madre killing the unkillable ghost people,the divide blowing up actuall fucking nuclear warheads with lasers,settling wars between tribals plus meeting the fucking burned man who is a boogeyman to the legion,and finally getting my brain taken out along with my other organs by senile 200 year old brains of a long forgotten think tank and getting shot in the damn HEAD but I'm still here today hundreds of stupid creatures and men have tried to kill me but I'm still here bitches that oughta tell you somthin it'll take more than you mediocre fucks to put me down! I am "THE COURIER" NO I am a god of war all who oppose me will fall before me and my all powerfull army of Mk.2 Securitrons I merely tolerate the NCR I will not have you causing trouble in my city it IS mine and if you don't like it get out now cause I'm taking names and kicking ass!" I pulled out euclid's c finder "with this I could kill you all with one shot it takes Archimedes sphere's a rod from space and rains death from above." To further prove my point I quickly aimed at a casino and fired hoping pedestrians got out of the way in time and BOOM all at once it rained fire and the two armies fell silent. Silently hoping they didn't call my bluff since I only get one charge a day I said "you see I could have killed you all but I wanted to see what happened and why and also because my best friends are trying to kill one another." I looked at my friends "what's wrong with with you you can't get along for one fucking day without me damnit I can't see why you guys do this to me I love each of you like family so will all who don't live with or know my full name get out except for The King you can have no more than five bodyguard's with you we need a meeting now all who stay without permission will be shot those who live will be shot until death." Everyone silently left after about nine minutes it cleared out enough for me to talk to the king I walked over I recognized two of his guard pacer and Eddie, I grew up with Eddie "Hey Daddio heard you wanted to talk to me?" "Yeah I wanted to ask you... Can you send your guards away for a sec where they can't hear us?" "Yeah pacer he's cool."with that his guards backed of just out of earshot "I just wanted to formally invite you and freeside into the Republic of New Vegas after the stunt I pulled today you bet I'm moving against both Ceasar's Legion and the N.C.R House wanted to do it but I killed him cause he had no humanity he saw people as pawns to do his bidding that's why Benny shot me House drove him to it I'm taking the Dam and I'm doing it with or without freeside." The king actually looked stunned"I had heard rumors...but I never actually believed them."all hints of his silly accent gone."I need foot soldiers the brotherhood and great khans fight for my free Vegas are you in?you and free side will be protected by securitrons,but you will be in command of them just thirty of them mind you but that would be more than enough for freeside." "Yeah I'm in."okay now I have the kings support and freeside to back me up is to make the N.C.R leave the strip. Either peacefully or there's that other way.

...The next day...

As I walked through the two gates to the N.C.R embassy,suddenly I Raul and Rex were surrounded by a wall of tan fatigues and crappy rifles about fifteen N.C.R grunts a man walked up, crocker I think just the man I wanted to see he was black with a orderley crew cut with strips cut out of the sides three on each."You are hereby arrested for the crime of treason the brass wants me to try to capture you if possible will you go peacefully?"as I mentally and physically prepared for the fight that was surely about to happen my hand slowly going for the .44 Magnum at my hip while I came here to talk I also came prepared for a fight bringing my .44,and a special ranger Sequoia I named The Big iron for my choice of pistols. I had a Machete Gladius as a melee weapon,and two rifles one was my anti-material rifle,and also an old M1-Garand,and six plasma grenades along with Raul's .44 and Rex's teeth we could win a fight with a pack of deathclaws."well if you wanna capture you little bitch you shoulda brought more than recruits I'm honestly insulted"I said truthfully hurt while pulling my .44 out and promptly shooting a bullet through one soldier and out the other talk about two birds with one how I was wearing T-51B power armour and those idiots didn't think to bring armour piercing rounds I cleaned house at one point it felt as though they were fiends except sort of trained and had some sort of formation. When my guns ran dry I used my machete gladius sweeping it to and fro it was a an arc of pure death soon all that were left where the noncombatants which consisted of crocker and a few high ranking N.C.R officials,and of course dismembered body parts "what do you want money?...power?...woman? I can get you that-""enough there's a reason why you are the ambassador to the strip you can talk out your ass so much that almost anyone will agree almost anyone. But there is something that I would like to have you do."crockers eyes lit up but he didn't notice I was reloading the big iron."What is it anything just don't kill us!" while leveling my revolver with his head."well you see I'm a courier and I want you to send a message-BAM"I fired the big iron into his head once, as I left the NCR embassy I felt a horrible sense of dread I had started a war. And war never changes.

Jason's p.o.v. two weeks later

"No Matthew don't leave me now after all we've been through, those mech-dragons,and fucked up animatronic bastards in San Fransisco!""I'm sorry Jason I've gone far enough and its time for me to go,all of my mistakes are catching up to me." "I'll make those bastards pay I swear to God they'll have hell to pay!"and with that his last friend died shot by the NCR while they escaped California for rapes that Jason's gang the Mech-dragons commited And so he set out for the Mojave wasteland full of vengeance and little did he know that a certain courier was making war with the NCR to just like he had an important role to remembered how his clone Jesse had come to life and controlled the mech dragons. He hadn't been seen since

Courier six's p.o.v.

After the embassy went down the NCR had declared war on one man saying he was a terrorist and his friends were a radical extremist group called VICTER or Vegas international courier terror extremist regime and I brought the fight to them but I forgot about the veteran ranger reinforcements coming back from there brutal Baja campaign. These bitches were fucking serious and almost as hard to kill as me .I had just came upon a patrol of ten NCR soldiers and five rangers (A.N a ranger has not earned his black armour yet.)I being smart cloaked my car and threw down three blocks of c-4 plastic explosives in a cone shaped patern,waited then as they were in the blast radius of my explosives I hit the detonator the cone shape blasted the first eight or so to a bloody mush the rest were in a daze some rolling around on the ground others stumbling around trying to get a lock on my location but then like a steel trap I fired my anti material rifle into the array slaughtering all of the soldiers standing then waited because the downed ones were bait to get my real rangers who wear black armour and carry anti material rifles like me the next hours were long to long i sat contemplating wether or not to kill another soldier and then i saw it a patch of sand slowly moving toward the downed soldiers there were five of them in total as stealthy as a cobra in the jungle I switched off my safety and lined up a shot TTTK! A red splotch started seeping into the sand at the back of the group two more silenced shot's later and only two more left to kill then they got to the men and turned around automatically their stature changed from i may get killed to i face death at any moment then their trained eyes spotted me i had hoped they wouldnt find me but i had moved a lot in the hours of wait and wallowed out a place they shouldered there anti-material fifles and fired i rolled to one side behind a rock for at least some cover "Damn ncr"I said and as their bullets chipped away my cover I realized that they had to get through it eventually I saw an opening as they reloaded I took it to run to a more stable position of fire"Fuck it."I said while pulling my 12.76mm SMG and emptying thirty eight hollow point rounds into the nearest ranger and scissor kicking the other ranger in the chest sending him flying through the air as I knowing how durable and thick their armour was pulled the Big Iron and fired it into his faceplate then out of nowhere i felt a sharp pain in my lower back the downed Ranger had stabbed a combat knife into my weakened armour it was one on one now i ignored the blood running down my leg,into my boot it was just a flesh circled one another studying waiting for a sign of weakness i had better armour but he was the ncr's elite he had training and techniques I had never seen before suddenly he delivered a haymaker to my head knocking my helmet to the sand I struck back with a swift kick to the knee,grabbed him and started grappling with him my power armour assisted strength helped just barely this man was a worthy opponent at 7 ft9 inches he was a tower of muscle and I was over a foot shorter than him we rolled on the ground each never gaining the upper hand until I felt something shoved into the sand the familiar handle of a combat knife I used the last of my strength to punch him in the face stunning him.I shifted him onto his back,grabbed his knife and promptly slit his throat. After killing the wounded and burying my foes I now had five anti-material rifles five browning semi automatic rifles and ten AR-15's I loaded it all into my trunk and headed back to the thirty eight for a nice drink with cass and to get my arsenal which included my trusty anti-material rifle,the pulse gun,ratslayer

which is a .223 rifle with a night vision scope a rangefinder and a silencer,an enhanced mini-gun which I dubbed the C-Z775 which shot 5mm bullets till the barrel melted off,the All-american a carbine which shots 5.56 NATO round before I switched out the barrel, clip,and insides it now shoots .308 caliber rounds it was a bitch to do but I did it,plus i added a laser sight,and also installed a custom fitted grip for comfort and combat efficiency now i call it Frankenstien plus a few extra items of interest.I had a big day tomorrow Raul Cass and I are hitting an NCR shipment.

The next day...

Last week I had heard of a devastating weapon that could if used correctly end this war early. A shipment of arms and badly needed armour is what the manifest said but I being an interrogation proffessional heard from my people in the NCR that tonight they were moving something big its amazing what a couple thousand caps will do to a were sitting on a hill overlooking the old highway near prim closer to goodsprings were a convoy was scheduled to pass through going to the Mojave outpost"I wonder what it is Gary."Cass said "Probably a tank or something like that . Let's get to our positions." Raul left with my anti-material rifle to get to a better vantage point "if there's one scratch on that rifle when I get it back I'm gonna Kick your ass." "Okay boss no scratches on your good rifle got it."I turned to cass "do you know where to be"" yeah I heard your speech Raul's gonna cover us from up there" she pointed to te top of the hill"and we're gonna go in on the ground and take out all the guards.""wow you know the plan better thn I do." She cut me off with a deep long passionate kiss Raul broke in over our built in radios in our helmets"Damn I owe Arcade 200 lets go they'll be here any minute.""after this we'll be able to continue?" "We'll see cowboy" and with that she left . "Raul you say a word and I'll have to tell everyone about the goul prostitute you see every week at the atomic wrangler.""...OK boss. " for the next ten minutes we were silent then I saw it a convoy consisting of a few crates of what looked like power armour guarded by about ten rangers with cowboy repeaters and a fucking twenty foot tall robot all strapped to a few barely running deuce and a halfs...is that oh my god it's Boone and who's that in the Enclave hellfire armour. Well I guess I'll just have to see. Me and cass circled around to the rear " try to take boone out of the fight not kill him and that hellfire armoured prick to." I primed a plasma grenade and threw it in the middle of the guards it exploded in a ball of glowing green plasma incinerating four guards and injuring two more cass was a demon she shot once with her 12 guage spraying two of the four remaining guards with coin shot made by her the legion denari coins ripped through the puny ranger armour forcing the other two behind a truck I was quick to grab Frankenstein and when they popped up to fire at cass the pair was riddled with holes as I filled them with lead I was suddenly grabbed, yanked backwards and in a split second I was jumped upon, it was the hellfire idiot I was on my back so I kneed him in the lower back he was jolted forward I used his momentum to shove him over my head I felt shots pinging off of my armor l turned Around and saw my mysterious opponent firing what appeared to be some sort of energy weapon at me I ran at him kicked him in the knee forcing him onto a knee, grabbing my combat knife from it's sheath in my armour's lower back suddenly i felt shots pinging off of my armour leaving dents in the metal i ran at him knowing from arcade where the weakness in the armour was when arcade and i had reinforced my amour he had pointed them out all joints or the neck


End file.
